My Lovely Lady (DISCONTINUED)
by Howaito-Moon
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang bodyguard jatuh cinta pada nona-nya sendiri?/Mulai hari ini ia juga akan tinggal berdua bersamamu di rumahmu chagi/KyuMin/Warning: Typo s , OOC, Abal/Romance, Humor, Friendship, Genderswitch/Chap 3 up!/ Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Lovely Lady**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Genderswitch**

**Pair : KyuMin and all SuJu member pairing**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior is not mine but Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and Kim Jongwoon is mine ***smirk*****

****Warning : **Typo(s), OOC, Abal******

******.******

******.******

******.******

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**''I have tens of thousands of words, but silence means everything.'' - Cho Kyuhyun.**

**For someone who like bashing someone fanfiction please read sentence in the top.**

**Don't like my story? Don't read, okay?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Seorang _namja_ berwajah tampan, tinggi, berkulit putih pucat, berambut ikal kecoklatan, … —kita simpan deskripsi berikutnya untuk nanti saja—berjalan di koridor sekolah diiringi musik yang khas di telinga yang memang selalu terdengar setiap kali _namja_ itu melewati koridor, jeritan para siswi. Tapi sang pelaku yang menyebabkan jeritan itu hanya berjalan cuek—lebih ke arogan sepertinya—dengan _headset_ silver kesayangannya yang menempel di telinga. Sementara itu kedua tangannya sibuk memencet-mencet sebuah benda elektronik berwarna hitam yang bernama PSP.

Cho Kyuhyun. Itulah nama namja yang kini membelokan langkahnya memasuki salah satu ruang kelas. Namja berambut ikal kecoklatan itu menduduki salah satu kursi yang ada di kelas itu. Matanya masih terus fokus menatap layar PSP dengan hikmatnya.

**Game Over.**

**.**

Alis Kyuhyun berkedut saat melihat tulisan itu terpampang di layar PSP-nya. Ia menggerutu pelan. Baru saja ia ingin menekan tombol _reset_ tapi tiba-tiba suara yang menyebalkan terdengar di telinganya.

_Teettt.. teettt.._

Bel tanda masuk.

Detik itu juga Kyuhyun merasa sangat merindukan bel istirahat.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Kyuhyun menulis angka terakhir pada jawabannya sebelum akhirnya meletakkan spidol di atas meja guru dan kembali ke kursinya. Park _seonsaengnim_ mengecek dengan seksama jawaban Kyuhyun kemudian mengangguk pelan dan memberi tanda centang di samping jawabannya. Kyuhun menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Terlalu mudah.

"Bagus Cho Kyuhyun. Dan untuk yang lainnya, belajarlah lebih giat, masa soal mudah seperti ini saja kalian tidak bisa?" ujar Park _seonsaengnim_. Murid-murid di kelas itu menggerutu pelan. _Mudah apanya, lihat saja jawaban Kyuhyun, soal hanya satu baris tapi hampir setengah papan tulis berisi rumus fisika yang dituliskan tangannya. Kyuhyun saja yang terlalu jenius! _Kurang lebih seperti itulah pikiran murid-murid yang ada di kelas itu.

Oke sepertinya kita mendapatkan satu lagi deskripsi tentang _namja_ bermarga Cho ini.

Jenius.

_Teettt.. Teettt.._

Bel istirahat berbunyi mengakhiri penderitaan murid dari guru fisika yang terkenal _killer_ itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Kyu, ke kantin denganku yuk!"

Seorang _yeoja_ centil—terlihat dari nada bicaranya dan jarinya yang menggulung-gulung rambut panjangnya—menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik dengan pacarnya (baca: PSP). Kyuhyun mem_pause game_ yang sedang ia mainkan dan menoleh malas ke arah _yeoja_ itu.

"_Mian_ Yuri, aku …"

"Kalau kau tidak mau dengan Yuri bagaimana kalau denganku!" seorang _yeoja_ centil lain datang sambil mendorong _yeoja_ yang diketahui bernama Yuri itu yang kini terjungkal ke samping dengan tidak elitnya. Kyuhyun menatap kasian ke arah Yuri yang kini mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"_Mian_ juga Hyoyeon, aku …"

"Makan denganku saja Kyunnie!" seorang _yeoja_ centil lain—lagi, datang dan mendorong Hyoyeon. Tapi kali ini tidak sampai terjatuh. Hyoyeon menatap tajam ke arah _yeoja_ yang mendorongnya itu dan di balas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam oleh _yeoja_ itu.

Tak sampai sepuluh detik perang tatapan tajam itu berubah menjadi perang jambak rambut.

Alis Kyuhyun berkedut.

"Ayo Kyu lebih baik ke kantin denganku saja!" Yuri kembali mendekati Kyuhyun, tapi tak lama beberapa yeoja lain juga berjalan mendekati meja Kyu dan melontarkan kalimat yang intinya sama.

Ke-kantin-denganku-yuk-!

Sepertinya kita menemukan lagi deskripsi dari namja yang kini sibuk menutupi telinganya karena _yeoja-yeoja_ yang berkumpul di mejanya itu kini saling berteriak: "Kyuhyun makan denganku!"

Digilai para _yeoja_.

Kyuhyun melengos, tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di otak jeniusnya. _Mungkin bermain starcraft di atap sekolah merupakan ide yang bagus._

Perlahan—dengan tangan menggenggam PSP—Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap meninggalkan _yeoja-yeoja_ yang masih sibuk berdebat itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu kelas dan menoleh sekilas ke arah _yeoja-yeoja_ itu.

_Cantik-cantik sih … tapi sayang … idiot semua. _cibir Kyuhyun dalam hati kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang bising itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Game Over.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa kali dua kata itu terpampang di layar PSP Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sepertinya baru kali ini ia mengalami kekalahan sebanyak ini.

"Apa yang salah denganku? _Wae_? _Wae_?" histeris Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang-guncang PSP dengan kedua tangannya, _berlebihan_.

_Bip!_

Layar PSP itu tiba-tiba gelap. Hitam. Mati.

Kyuhyun terbelalak.

Satu detik.. dua detik.. tiga detik..

"AAAAAA PSP _PABO_! AKU BELUM _SAVE_ PERMAINAN TADI!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Rasanya ia ingin sekali melempar PSP itu dari atas atap sekolah ini.

Sepertinya sifat _cool_ tokoh kita yang satu ini sudah menguap entah kemana karena sinar matahari.

"_Naega ddeotda hamyeon da wijyeo oppa oppa~ Tokyo London New York Paris oppa oppa~ I'm so cool, I'm so cool, party like a superstar~"_

Kyuhyun kembali terbelalak saat mendengar sebuah lagu yang terdengar sangat aneh di telinganya. Terlebih mengetahui bahwa terdengarnya lagu itu bersamaandengan bergetarnya ponsel yang ada di saku celananya.

"_Errr.._ Yesung _hyung_." ucap Kyuhyun geram, tanpa berpikir pun ia tahu pasti kakaknya yang seorang k-pop _addict_ itu yang seenaknya mengganti nada dering ponselnya.

Sambil menggerutu pelan Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel itu kemudian menekan tombol hijau.

"_Yeoboseyo. Nugu_?"

"Nugu_? Kau tidak mengenal _appa_-mu sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun?"_

Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya kemudian melihat nama yang terpapang di layar ponsel itu.

_Appa._

"Ah _Appa_ ternyata, _mworago_?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"_Kau ada di mana sekarang?"_

Alis Kyuhyun berkedut mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya bodoh dari _Appa_-nya itu.

"Tentu saja di sekolah _Appa_." jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"_Ya itu Appa juga tahu!"_

Hening.

"Kalau _Appa_ tahu kenapa bertanya?" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"_Maksud _Appa_ kau sekarang ada di bagian sekolah yang mana? _Appa_ tadi ke kelasmu tapi kau tidak ada!"_

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "_MWO_? Untuk apa _Appa_ ke kelasku?"

"_Menjemputmu."_

"Untuk apa _Appa_ menjemputku? Sampai ke kelas pula! Ini belum waktunya pulang _Appa_!"

"_Ada urusan penting yang ingin _Appa_ bicarakan denganmu."_

"Kenapa tidak memberitahukanku saja? Aku bisa pulang sendiri dan menemui _Appa_ di rumah."

"_Tapi sekarang _Appa_ ada di sekolahmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_!"_

Hening lagi.

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok karena mempunyai Appa se-_pabo_ ini.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sunyi. Tegang. Hitam. Itulah atmosfer yang tergambarkan dalam ruangan ini.

"_A_ … _Appa_ bercanda kan?" Kyuhyun menatap seorang namja paruh baya—yang sama sekali tidak terlihat paruh baya—yang kini duduk di hadapannya dan hanya berbatas pada sebuah meja kerja dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Tuan Kim memberi _death glare_ tajam pada Kyuhyun. Membuat namja berambut coklat itu menatapnya ngeri.

Sepertinya kali ini ia lebih suka kalau _appa_-nya _pabo_ daripada menakutkan seperti ini.

"_Appa_ tidak bercanda." ucap tuan Kim tegas.

"Ta .. tapi _Appa,_ ini tidak masuk akal! Kenapa _Appa_ tidak menyuruh anak buah _Appa_ saja? Kenapa harus aku? Atau kenapa tidak Yesung _hyung_ saja?" seru Kyuhyun frustasi sambil menunjuk _namja_ sipit yang sedari tadi berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan itu. _Namja_ sipit itu membelalakan matanya—yang tentunya tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kodrat sipitnya.

"_Ya_! Aku _hyung_mu! Jangan seenaknya main tunjuk!"

"_Hyuuunggg_." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada manja, _merajuk_. Kedua mata obsidiannya membentuk sebuah puppy eyes (gagal) yang seolah-olah berkata: _hyung_-bantulah-_dongsaeng_mu-yang-manis-ini.

Yesung tersenyum manis.

Detik berikutnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun ke tembok sambil terkikik pelan.

Kyuhyun ternganga. Oh, betapa teganya Yesung pada adik kecilnya yang manis itu.

"_Appa_ tidak bisa menyuruh _hyung_mu karena dia satu sekolah dengan putri Tuan Lee." Tuan Kim kembali angkat bicara. Kyuhyun menatapnya protes.

"Jadi menurut _Appa_ Tuan Lee tidak mungkin mengenaliku? Ayolah _Appa_, bukankah tadi _Appa_ bilang Tuan Lee itu musuh bebuyutan _Appa_? Mana mungkin ia tidak tahu kalau aku anak _Appa_!"

"Tentu saja tidak, dia tidak mungkin tahu kalau kau anakku karena margamu tidak sama denganku."

_**Nyuutt!**_

_O ow_ … sepertinya Tuan Kim salah memilih kalimat sehingga membuat wajah anak bungsunya seketika berubah menjadi mendung.

"Ma.. maksud _Appa_ bukan seperti itu Kyuhyun." Tuan Kim gelagapan. Yesung yang sedari menatap tembok tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan ayahnya tadi. _Death glare_ dari mata sipitnya untuk sang _appa_ pun tak bisa dihindari.

Tuan Kim menelan ludah.

"_Mianhae_ Kyunnie, _appa_ benar-benar tidak bermaksud, sungguh, kau tetap anak _appa_, kau tahu itu kan?" Tuan Kim menatapnya penuh sesal.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian tersenyum tipis. "_Gwaenchana_ _Appa_, _Appa_ tidak perlu minta maaf."

Tuan Kim menghela napas. "Sebenarnya _appa_ menyuruhmu melakukan hal ini karena tidak ada satu pun bawahan _appa_ yang bisa _appa_ percayai dalam masalah ini. Maka dari itu _appa_ menunjukmu Kyuhyun, lebih baik mempercayakan hal ini pada keluarga sendiri kan daripada orang lain?"

Kyuhyun tepekur. Seketika hatinya terasa hangat. _Hey_, itu berarti _appa_-nya memang sangat sayang padanya kan sehingga mempercayakan hal sepenting ini padanya?

"Entahlah _Appa_, ini terlalu nekat. Bagaimana kalau ketahuan?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"_Appa_ yang akan tanggung semuanya, kau tidak usah khawatir." jawab Tuan Kim langsung.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menemukan arsip itu?"

"Itu urusan belakangan, yang penting kau menyelinap terlebih dahulu. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti bisa menemukan ruang kerja Tuan Lee dan mengambil arsip itu."

"Berapa lama aku harus menyelinap di rumah Tuan Lee?"

"Sampai aku menyuruhmu berhenti."

"_MWO_? _ANDWAE_!" tolak Kyuhyun langsung.

"_Appa_ akan menaikan uang sakumu 10 kali lipat kalau kau mau melakukan hal ini."

Mata Kyuhyun dan Yesung terbelalak sempurna.

"_MWO_? SEPULUH KALI LIPAT?" ucap mereka berbarengan. Tuan Kim tersenyum.

"Curang! Ini tidak ad—" Yesung yang tadinya ingin protes langsung bungkam karena mendapat _death glare_ dari Tuan Kim.

"_Appa_ tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Tuan Kim menggeleng.

"Sepuluh kali lipat?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini dengan senyum tertahan. Tuan Kim mengangguk.

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Perlu diingatkan bahwa Tuan Kim yang _notabene_ ayah Yesung-Kyuhyun ini adalah salah satu dari sepuluh pengusaha terkaya di Korea Selatan. Uang saku Kyuhyun yang biasanya saja sudah mampu membuat teman-temannya gigit jari, apalagi ditambah, sepuluh kali lipat pula!

Dan akhirnya kedua _namja_ yang sedari tadi duduk berhadapan itu pun berjabat tangan tanda menyetujui kesepakatan itu.

"Baik Kyuhyun-_ah_, _appa_ sudah mengurus semua keperluan dan memalsukan semua data-datamu. Mulai besok kau sudah bisa menyelinap ke rumah Tuan Lee dan menyamar sebagai _bodyguard_ resmi putri Tuan Lee, Lee Sungmin." Tuan Kim tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai—pada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ bermarga Cho itu terbelalak.

"_MWO_? BESOK?"

_Namja_ bermarga Kim yang berdiri di sudut ruangan terkikik geli menertawai nasib adiknya. _Poor Kyuhyun.._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**-to be continue-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Lovely Lady**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Genderswitch**

**Pair : KyuMin and all SuJu member pairing**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior is not mine but Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and Kim Jongwoon is mine ***smirk*****

****Warning : **Typo(s), OOC, Abal******

******.******

******.******

******.******

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**''I have tens of thousands of words, but silence means everything.'' - Cho Kyuhyun.**

**For someone who like bashing someone fanfiction please read sentence in the top.**

**Don't like my story? Don't read, okay?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Jam _digital_ yang ada di atas meja kecil itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02:57, akan tetapi _namja_ berambut ikal coklat yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur _king size_ yang ada di samping meja kecil itu masih enggan memejamkan matanya. Kedua mata obsidiannya memandang kosong langit-langit kamar. Mulutnya menggumamkan kalimat 'bagaimana ini?', 'matilah aku', '_Appa pabboya_' dan terus begitu berulang-ulang. Sesekali juga ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi kemudian memukul-mukul kasur.

_Well_, sepertinya _namja_ ini sedang … dilema.

Tanpa disebutkan mungkin kalian sudah tau siapa _namja_ itu.

Kyuhyun melirik sebal dokumen yang tergeletak di samping jam _digita_l-nya. Sepertinya ia mulai menyesali keputusannya menerima penyamaran sebagai _bodyguard_ putri Tuan Lee.

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

**.**

Ini gila. _Appa_ sudah tidak waras. Aku tahu bahwa data-data tentang diriku harus dipalsukan tapi … kalau begini jadinya …

Matilah aku.

Sejenius-jeniusnya aku harusnya _Appa_ tau pelajaran apa yang paling aku benci. Satu-satunya pelajaran yang membayangkannya saja aku ingin muntah, satu-satunya pelajaran yang sangat ingin kumusnahkan di muka bumi ini, satu-satunya pelajaran yang nilainya bukan A+ melainkan C+ di raporku—itu memalukan, aku jenius! Pelajaran terkutuk itu …

Olahraga.

Aku benci 'makhluk' yang satu itu, _jeongmal_.

Olahraga itu konyol. Lihat sepak bola, sebelas orang dikali dua mengejar satu bola, bukankah itu konyol?

Bulutangkis, untuk apa kita mengejar-ngejar bulu-bulu ayam yang dirangkai jadi satu?

Aku kembali melirik sebal dokumen laknat yang ada di atas meja kecilku. Beberapa data-data palsuku terlalu 'mustahil' untuk bisa aku jalani.

Di situ _Appa_ tetap mengisi identitasku dengan nama 'Cho Kyuhyun'. Untunglah, aku tak perlu membiasakan diri dengan nama lain.

Tanggal lahir juga tidak berbeda. Hanya tempat lahirnya saja yang bukan di Seoul, apa tadi itu namanya, ah aku lupa tapi setauku itu nama sebuah kota kecil. Teganya.

Di dokumen itu aku disebutkan tidak pernah sekolah tapi tetap mendapat pendidikan. Ini agak aneh, apa maksudnya _home schooling_? Sejak kapan _bodyguard home schooling_ …

Dan di sinilah titik awal penderitaanku. Seorang _bodyguard_ tentu harus mempunyai keahlian untuk menjaga sang majikan—untuk kasusku putri Tuan Lee yang aku lupa namanya. Dan seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi … aku benci olahraga.

Tapi di dokumen itu disebutkan aku pemegang sabuk hitam karate, judo, dan taekwondo serta ahli _martial arts_.

Benar kan, matilah aku.

Memukul orang saja aku tidak pernah.

Data berikutnya merupakan data _skill-skill_ (palsu) ku. Dan itu membuatku ingin pingsan.

Di sana tertulis aku dapat melompat setinggi 1,8 meter … main lompat tali saja aku tersandung.

Lompat jauh 5,5 meter … mungkin bisa kalau kakiku terbuat dari karet.

Kecepatan lari 4,7 detik/40 _yard_ … oke sangat lucu. Aku jadi ingat Sena Kobayakawa, ah salah dia 4,2 detik, ya tentu saja karena dia hanya tokoh dua dimensi!

Bagaimana kalau nanti Tuan Lee mengetesku? Bagaimana kalau nantinya putri Tuan Lee benar-benar berada dalam bahaya? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Mungkin bila saat-saat itu terjadi aku harus pura-pura pingsan …

_Ah_, kau benar-benar menyedihkan Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV end**.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"_Aigoo _Kyunnie, matamu kenapa?"

Yesung menatap heran mata Kyuhyun yang kini tak jauh berbeda dengan mata panda. Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan sambil meletakkan sendok dan garpunya kemudian menoleh malas ke arah Yesung yang baru saja menghampiri meja makan.

"Disengat lebah." jawab Kyuhyun asal kemudian menguap pelan. Semalam ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara membatalkan perjanjian dengan _appa_nya.

Yesung menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Oleskan minyak kayu putih mungkin akan sembuh bengkaknya." sarannya kemudian menarik kursi meja makan yang ada di sebelah Kyuhyun dan mendudukinya. Kyuhyun ternganga menatap Yesung.

Bisa bayangkan mengoleskan minyak kayu putih di bawah mata rasanya seperti apa?

Lagipula kenapa Yesung bisa percaya dengan jawabannya tadi?

Kyuhyun memijit pelan pelipisnya, sepertinya anggota keluarganya sudah kurang waras semua.

Semua kecuali _eomma_nya, tidak baik mengatai orang yang sudah tenang di atas sana.

"_Hey hey_, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Kyunnie?" Yesung yang sedari sadar ditatap oleh Kyuhyun mulai risih. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kemudian kembali melanjutkan sarapan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari _hyung_nya itu. Yesung menatapnya bingung.

'_Ah_, mungkin otaknya konslet karena terlalu jenius.' putus Yesung dalam hati, _seenaknya_.

"_Hyung_, _Appa_ mana? Kok tidak ikut sarapan?" Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa hanya ada dia dan Yesung di meja makan bertanya pada Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya menandakan ia tidak tahu.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Perlahan firasat tidak enak menghampirinya.

_**Sreettt..**_

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya kemudian berlari menuju garasi rumah. Dan benar saja, begitu sampai di garasi firasat tidak enaknya terbukti.

Mobil Tuan Kim tidak ada.

"Sejak kapan _Appa_ berangkat sepagi ini? !" jeritnya frustasi. Kalau begini percuma rencana yang sudah ia pikirkan semalaman untuk membatalkan perjanjian itu.

"Tuan muda, Tuan Kim sudah berangkat tadi pagi-pagi sekali." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu garasi saat melihat seorang _namja_ dengan jas berekor dan aksen korea yang sedikit aneh berjalan mendekatnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat.

"_Ne_, aku sudah tau." ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

Hening sejenak.

"Mmm.. Tuan muda, apa Anda sudah mandi?" tanya namja itu. Kyuhyun menatapnya aneh. Heran kenapa pelayan setia keluarganya ini tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Sudah."

Senyuman lebar terpampang di wajah namja itu saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun jadi merinding.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya Anda cepat-cepat memakai seragam yang sudah saya siapkan. Jam dua belas nanti Anda sudah harus sampai di kediaman Tuan Lee."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Alis Kyuhyun berkedut saat melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. Kini tubuhnya telah berbalut pakaian yang kurang lebih sama dengan yang dipakai pelayannya. Sebuah kemeja putih dengan rompi abu-abu dipadu dengan jas hitam panjang berekor. Tidak lupa dengan dasi hitam yang bersembunyi di antara kemeja putih dan rompi abu-abu itu. Sebuah celana panjang hitam dan sepatu _pantofel_ hitam juga melengkapi penampilannya.

Dua hal yang terlintas di benak Kyuhyun tentang pakaian ini.

Ribet dan gerah.

"Hankyung _ssi_, apa benar ini seragam yang harus aku pakai? Kenapa kesannya jadi seperti _butler_?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian menoleh ke arah pelayannya. Kyuhyun mengernyit saat melihat pelayannya itu kini tengah menatapnya berbinar-binar.

"Anda benar-benar tampan Tuan Muda!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuka mulutnya sedikit saat mendengar pelayan itu memujinya. Jujur ia senang dipuji seperti itu, tapi karena yang memujinya itu seorang _**namja**_—terlebih dengan mata berbinar-binar, ia malah jadi merinding.

_**Krieettt..**_

"Kau sudah siap Kyu— "

Yesung yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tempat Kyuhyun dan Hankyung—pelayannya berada kini melongo menatap _dongsaeng_nya itu. Tak lama Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hankyung dan matanya seolah bertanya 'ini beneran Kyunnie?' dan langsung dibalas dengan anggukan cepat dari Hankyung. Yesung membesarkan sedikit matanya seolah bertanya '_jinjja_?', Hankyung kembali mengangguk cepat.

Kyuhyun _sweetdrop_. Entah sejak kapan Yesung dan Hankyung bisa melakukan bahasa isyarat seperti itu.

"_Omooo, Neomu kyeopta!"_

Alis Kyuhyun berkedut.

Tadi dipuji tampan dan sekarang … _kyeopta_ … benar-benar kebanting.

"Jangan berkata '_omooo_' _Hyung_, seperti _yeoja_ saja." cibir Kyuhyun.

"_Jinjja?"_ tanya Yesung sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, _iseng_. Kyuhyun saat itu juga merasa membutuhkan kresek muntah.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap nanar ke arah luar jendala mobil. Rintik-rintik air hujan yang turun di luar sana seolah-olah mewakili Kyuhyun yang ingin menangisi kesialan hidupnya. Jujur, ia sangat takut sekarang. Bayangkan nanti ia akan menjadi _bodyguard_ dari anak yang _notabene_ musuh besar _appa_nya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu cara melindungi orang, terlebih apa yang terjadi bila ternyata Tuan Lee tahu bahwa ia putra dari Tuan Kim? Jangan-jangan ia akan diculik, dijadikan tawanan atau mungkin dibun … memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir membuat Kyuhyun seketika bergidik ngeri.

_**Ciiitttt..**_

_**Jedug!**_

"_Aw!_" Kyuhyun menjerit pelan saat merasakan dahinya membentur _dashboard_ mobil. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap tajam sang pengemudi mobil—yang tak lain adalah _hyung_nya sendiri—yang hanya balas menatapnya sambil menyengir.

"Kalau mau mengerem jangan mendadak _hyung!_" protes Kyuhyun.

"Turun." ucap Yesung santai tanpa mempedulikan protes dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terhenyak.

"Sudah sampai ?" Kyuhyun melihat ke sekeliling luar mobil. Tapi tak lama dahinya mengkerut karena sama sekali tidak menemukan satu rumah pun di tempat mereka berhenti sekarang—atau lebih tepatnya di sepanjang jalan tempat mereka berhenti ini. Hanya ada pepohonan di kanan kiri.

Yesung yang menyadari raut bingung pada wajah Kyuhyun langsung angkat bicara, "Turun. Mulai dari sini kau jalan kaki. Lurus saja terus, nanti juga kau akan menemui gerbang besar yang dijaga tiga security di depannya. Nah itu kediaman Tuan Lee."

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "_MWO? !_ Jalan kaki? ! Di tempat yang sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan ini _Hyung_ menyuruhku jalan kaki sendirian? ! _Big no_, _thanks_!"

"Kalau aku mengantarmu sampai kediaman Tuan Lee sama saja kita kalah sebelum berperang, _pabbooo_ …" Yesung menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, kemudian menyeringai kecil. "Owh, atau _uri_ Kyunnie takut ya jalan sendirian siang-siang seperti ini~"

Kyuhyun kembali terbelalak. "_ANI? !_ Siapa juga yang takut? ! Tapi nanti kalau aku tersesat bagaimana? !"

"Tinggal lurus Kyunnie. Tidak mungkin kau tersesat."

"_Huuuuuh!_" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ngambek total.

Yesung _sweetdrop_. Heran kenapa adiknya mempunyai banyak sekali kepribadian.

"Perjalanan dari sini ke sana hanya sepuluh menit kok, Kyu." ucap Yesung. Kyuhyun yang masih tetep dalam posisi merajuknya menatap jauh ke depan. Sama sekali ia tidak bisa melihat apapun di kanan kiri jalan selain pohon, pohon, dan pohon.

"_Ck!_" Kyuhyun membuka _seat belt_-nya kemudian membuka pintu dan menuruni _porsche_ milik Yesung.

_**Braaakkk!**_

Yesung meringis saat mendapati Kyuhyun membanting pintu mobil kesayangannya. Entah meringis karena kasian pada Kyuhyun atau karena takut pintu _porsche_nya rusak.

"Pulang sana! _Hush hush!_" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Yesung menyeringai kemudian menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya keluar kaca mobil lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang kini mulai berjalan menjauhi _porsche_nya.

"Baiklah aku pergi! Tapi apa kau yakin tidak ingin mengambil dulu kopermu yang ada di bagasi mobilku, huahahahaha." Yesung tertawa senang. Detik itu juga Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, baru sadar ia sama sekali tidak membawa apa-apa.

"_ARGHHH!_" Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mengempeskan kepala _hyung_nya yang kelewat besar itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Kyuhyun menendang-nendang kerikil dengan tangan kanan yang menyeret koper besarnya. Keringat sudah meluncur dari pelipis _namja_ itu, napasnya pun sudah tidak teratur. Kyuhyun melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Seketika itu juga dalam hati ia langsung meruntuki Yesung.

'Apa bagi orang idiot sepuluh menit itu sama dengan dua puluh menit ya?' pikir Kyuhyun sarkatis. _Namja_ itu sudah berjalan dua puluh menit tapi ia sama sekali belum menemukan satu pun rumah di jalan itu.

Sementara jauh dari sana Yesung baru menyadari kebodohannya karena berkata pada Kyuhyun bahwa perjalanan ke kediaman Tuan Lee hanya sepuluh menit dari tempatnya berhenti tadi. Sebenarnya dia tidak berbohong, memang sepuluh menit, tapi kalau naik mobil. _Poor Kyuhyun.._

Lima menit berlalu dan Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar ingin pingsan. Mungkin inilah akibat kita malas berolahraga.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?"

Sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan dan …..

"_HUWAA!_" jeritnya kaget saat mendapati seorang _yeoja_ dengan _dress_ panjang putih berdiri sangat dekat di hadapannya.

"_HUWAA!_" hampir di saat yang bersamaan _yeoja_ itu ikut menjerit kaget karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjerit.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk _yeoja_ itu dengan jari telunjuknya kemudian berjalan mundur selangkah.

"Aku?" _yeoja_ itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku Minnie!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun tertegun manatapnya.

'_Cantik.'_ tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menggumamkan kata itu dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continue-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author kembali, hahaha..<strong>

**Mian updatenya lama dan terlalu pendek, author juga manusia punya kekurangan, terlebih author amatir seperti saya -_-**

**Untuk chapter berikutnya author akan usahakan update lebih cepat dan lebih panjang, hehehe..**

**Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan me-review, jeongmal kamsahamnida *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : My Lovely Lady**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Genderswitch**

**Pair : KyuMin and all SuJu member pairing**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior is not mine but Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and Kim Jongwoon is mine *smirk***

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Abal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**"I have tens of thousands of words, but silence means everything." – Cho Kyuhyun.**

**For someone who like bashing someone fanfiction please read sentence in the top.**

**Don't like my story? Don't read, okay?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk yeoja itu dengan jari telunjuknya kemudian berjalan mundur selangkah.<em>**

**_"Aku?" yeoja itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku Minnie!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun tertegun manatapnya._**

**_'Cantik.' tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menggumamkan kata itu dalam hatinya._**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Kau sendiri? Namamu siapa?" _yeoja_ manis yang tadi memperkenalkan dirinya 'Minnie' itu balik bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Tetapi _namja_ Cho itu diam tak menjawab. Minnie mengernyit heran.

"Hey, namamu siapa?" tanya Minnie lagi, kali ini sambil menyentuh sekilas pundak Kyuhyun. Implus, saat itu juga Kyuhyun terjengit kaget.

"_Mwo_? ! –oh .. mmm.. namaku? Ya … ekhm.. Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_." jawab Kyuhyun, dalam hati ia meruntuki kenapa suaranya terdengar sangat gugup. Kenapa juga tadi ia melamun menatap _yeoja_ manis yang ada di hadapannya ini? _Aish, memalukan!_ runtuknya dalam hati.

"_Gwaenchanayo_ Kyuhyun _ssi_?" Minnie mengulang pertanyaan pertamanya. "Kau terlihat tidak sehat?"

"_Ani_, aku … aku hanya sedikit lelah." jawab Kyuhyun. Aneh juga rasanya mengobrol dengan topik pembicaraan seperti ini dengan _yeoja_ yang baru dikenalnya.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas telapak kaki _yeoja_ manis yang bernama Minnie itu. Menapak. Baguslah, awalnya ia kira tadi … yah siapa suruh _yeoja_ ini mengenakan _dress_ putih panjang di tempat yang mendukung imajinasi berlebihan seperti ini?

Minnie memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun. Formal sekali. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"_Ekhm_.. Kyuhyun _ssi_. Kau—"

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun saja, tidak perlu pakai embel-embel '_ssi_'." potong Kyuhyun. Dari dulu ia agak risih jika dipanggil dengan embel-embel formal seperti itu.

"Owh. Mmm.. Kau sedang apa di sini, Kyunnie?" tanya Minnie sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tertegun, _yeoja_ ini tadi memanggilnya apa? Kyunnie?

Oke Cho Kyuhyun, bukan saatnya kau memikirkan panggilan dari _yeoja_ itu untukmu.

"Aku di sini sedang mencari—ASTAGA!" Mendadak Kyuhyun teringat dengan tujuan utamanya datang ke tempat ini. Diliriknya arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Matanya membulat lebar saat melihat dua jarum yang ada di arloji itu.

11:41.

_Matilah aku!_

"Aku sedang mencari kediaman Tuan Lee, kau tahu itu ada di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat. Air muka Minnie mendadak berubah.

"Kediaman Tuan Lee?" gumamnya.

"_Ne_, kau tahu di mana? Apa benar masih lurus mengikuti jalan ini?" tanyanya lagi. Ia tidak bisa lagi sepenuhnya percaya pada perkataan _hyung_nya yang berkepala besar itu.

"Ah itu … _mmm_.. " Minnie terdiam. Kyuhyun menunggu.

"Mmm.. kediaman Tuan Lee ya … itu …" Minnie terdiam lagi. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran saat melihat Minnie yang sepertinya terlihat sedikit … gelisah?

"Iya, kau tahu tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Waktunya benar-benar terdesak sekarang.

"Kediaman Tuan Lee ada di … AH, APA ITU? !" Minnie tiba-tiba berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Kyuhyun. Refleks Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Kosong.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. 'Tidak ada apa-apa.'

"Ada apa sih Min—" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat ia juga melihat hal yang sama saat ia kembali melihat ke depan.

Kosong.

Ke mana perginya _yeoja_ manis itu?

Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling. Hanya ada pepohonan dan jalan lurus yang sedang ia pijak saat ini.

Hening.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah.

Detik berikutnya Cho Kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"_Jaejoong imnida_!"

"_Yoochun imnida_!"

"_Junsu imnida_!"

"_Urineun_ JYJ!"

Kyuhyun tertawa, _garing_. Tiga _namja_ berpakaian serba hitam yang kini ada di hadapannya memperkenalkan diri dengan sangat kompak. Dan itu terdengar sangat aneh di telinga Kyuhyun.

Ayolah mereka hanya penjaga pintu depan gerbang besar ini.

Ya, tokoh kita yang satu ini akhirnya berhasil menemukan gerbang hitam yang di baliknya menyembunyikan kediaman Tuan Lee. Dan seperti yang tadi dikatakan Yesung bahwa gerbang itu dijaga oleh tiga orang berpakaian serba hitam. Tadinya Kyuhyun menyangka bahwa orang-orang itu bertubuh tinggi besar dan berwajah sangar, tapi ternyata …

_Namja_ yang bernama Jaejoong dari luar badannya memang terlihat _macho_, tapi wajahnya sangat _girly_.

_Namja_ yang bernama Yoochun, … Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya terlihat sangat _playboy_ dan _pervert_.

Dan _namja_ yang bernama Junsu … terlalu manis untuk ukuran _namja_ bahkan suaranya melengking seperti lumba-lumba.

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk sejenak.

"Ya kami sudah tahu, ah ternyata kau lebih manis daripada yang di foto Kyuhyunnie~" Yoochun menatap foto Kyuhyun—yang entah darimana ia dapatkan, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun intens dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut sambil menyeringai. Sukses membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar berjalan mundur satu langkah dan membatin: makhluk-ini-sangat-berbahaya.

"Kau menakutinya Chunnie _hyung_." ujar Junsu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yoochun menoleh ke arah Junsu.

"_Aigoo~_ bilang saja kau cemburu karena aku menatap Kyunnie seperti tadi kan Su-ie~" goda Yoochun. Junsu tergagap.

"_A-ani_." elaknya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke mana pun asal bukan melihat wajah (pervert) Yoochun. Menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"_Aih_, _jinjjayo_? _Don't lie with me, baby_~"

Alis Jaejoong berkedut. Kyuhyun menguap. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

(Author nista, mungkin besok akan ada warning yaoi)

"Baiklah Kyuhyun _ssi_, silahkan masuk, Tuan Lee sudah menunggumu di dalam." ucap Jaejoong. Tangannya yang sudah gatal berusaha sekali tidak menjitak Yoochun yang masih saja menggoda Junsu.

Gerbang besar itu terbuka.

Seketika tubuh Kyuhyun menengang.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang besar itu. Matanya membulat saat melihat hamparan rumput hijau seperti lapangan _golf_ yang sangat sangat sangat luas dengan beberapa rumah yang terlihat, tapi letak rumah-rumah itu tidak beraturan dan berjauhan satu sama lain. Tak lupa dengan beberapa pohon, bunga-bunga yang ditanam strategis dan tidak berlebihan serta kolam-kolam kecil yang semakin membuat pemandangan di hadapannya ini benar-benar terlihat … wow. _Amazing scenering_.

Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti salah satu jalan setapak yang ada di sana. Ini … astaga … yang mana rumah Tuan Lee?

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang _ahjumma_ dengan setelan formal sejenis pakaian yang dikenakannya berjalan tidak jauh di hadapannya. Ragu Kyuhyun memanggil _ahjumma_ itu.

"_Ne_? _Mworago_?" _Ahjumma_ itu menoleh saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Mmm_.. saya ingin menemui Tuan Lee, apa _ahjumma_ tau yang mana kediaman Tuan Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun. _Ahjumma_ itu menatapnya heran.

"Di sini kediaman Tuan Lee." jawabnya. Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"_Ne_, saya tahu, tetapi rumahnya yang mana?"

_Ahjumma _itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun sejenak. Sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap _tag name_ kecil yang ada di saku jas Kyuhyun. Seketika matanya membulat.

'_Omona_, jadi _namja_ ini Cho Kyuhyun?'

_Ahjumma_ itu berdeham sejenak. "_Ekhm_, begini. Semua yang ada di sini, bahkan jalan yang sekarang sedang kau pijak ini adalah kediaman Tuan Lee, anak muda." jelasnya sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun terdiam.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"_MWO?_" _What the heck? !_

"Se-semuanya?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. _Ahjumma_ itu mengangguk.

"_For God sake_." gumam Kyuhyun tertahan. Tanpa sadar ia melihat ke sekeliling. Ini … ini … seperti ini kediaman saingan _appa_nya? Astaga.

Kyuhyun merasa ia akan benar-benar mati kalau sampai Tuan Lee tahu kalau ia adalah anak dari saingan bisnisnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"'_Cause I can't stop thinking 'bout you girl~ Neol naekkeoro mandeulgeoya~_"

Seorang _namja_ yang bisa dikategorikan memiliki wajah sempurna—alis tebal, mata obsidian yang tidak terlalu sipit, hidung mancung, senyum menawan dengan kedua lesung pipi—duduk bersila dia atas kasur _king size_-nya sambil menyenandungkan lagu sesuai dengan yang ia dengar dari h_eadset_nya. Kepalanya ia angguk-anggukan mengikuti hentakan musik sementara matanya fokus memandang ponselnya. Mengetik sesuatu di jejaring sosial _favorite_nya

**[at]siwon407 good morning beautiful world. cheers!**

_As usually. _Semoga yang membacanya tidak bosan.

_Namja_ ini bernama Choi Siwon—jika kalian ingin tahu.

_Namja_ ini merupakan penyanyi serta aktor terkenal di Korea—jika kalian ingin tahu lagi.

Dan _namja_ ini juga—

**_Braakkk!_**

—oke sepertinya deskripsi mengenai _namja_ ini harus ditunda dulu karena tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya, secara tidak berperi-ke-pintu-an.

Siwon terbelalak menatap pintu kamarnya dan _namja_ yang kini berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah di ambang pintu kamarnya. Dengan cepat _namja_ itu melepas _headset_ yang menempel di telinganya.

"_Ya_! Jung Yunho! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku? Dan bisakah kau mengetuk dulu sebe—"

"Nona Sungmin menghilang!"

Dan seruan dari _namja_ bernama Yunho itu sukses membuat Siwon bungkam dengan mata terbelalak lebih lebar.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Tuan Lee menatap intens Kyuhyun yang kini sedang duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengannya—yang dibatasi dengan meja kaca. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Nyonya Lee yang duduk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun tertunduk. Mendadak perutnya terasa mual.

'_God, safe me_!' jeritnya dalam hati.

Namja Cho itu memberanikan dirinya menatap suami-istri yang masih menatapnya intens itu. Ia tersenyum kepada mereka dan dalam hati ia berharap senyumannya tidak terlihat kaku.

"Bisakah kau berdiri sebentar, Cho Kyuhyun?" perintah Tuan Lee. Implus Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari sofa.

"Hmm." Nyonya Lee bergumam pelan menatap Kyuhyun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Setelah itu ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Tuan Lee.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat senyum tertahan di wajah Tuan Lee.

'Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Jangan-jangan mereka mencurigaiku.' batin Kyuhyun ngeri.

"Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun, kau boleh duduk kembali." ucap Tuan Lee. Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung sejenak, perlahan ia kembali menduduki sofa.

"Kami tidak percaya ada bodyguard sehebat dirimu di usia yang masih muda seperti ini. Kau bahkan masih seusia putriku yang nanti akan kau lindungi." Tuan Lee kembali angkat bicara, kali ini sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, _kaku._

"Saya tidak sehebat itu, Tuan Lee." ujarnya, jujur. Karena memang kenyataannya dia memang **TIDAK** sehebat itu.

"Hahaha anda terlalu merendah Cho Kyuhyun." puji Tuan Lee. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, _kaku_.

"Baiklah sebentar saya akan panggilkan putri saya." Tuan Lee memanggil salah satu pelayan kemudian menyuruhnya memanggil Sungmin. Pelayan itu membungkuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari rumah itu.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Keluar? Memangnya putri Tuan Lee ada di mana?

"Tunggu sebentar ya Kyuhyun-_ah_, rumah Sungmin hanya berjarak tiga menit kok dari rumah ini." ujar Nyonya Lee kemudian tersenyum. Kyuhyun terbelalak.

'Rumah Sungmin? Bahkan anak mereka punya rumah sendiri?'

Hening beberapa saat.

_Cklek.._

Pintu utama rumah itu terbuka. Tuan Lee yang posisi duduknya membelakangi pintu itu tersenyum.

"Nah Itu pasti Sung—"

**"_EOMMA_! _APPA_! SUNGMIN KABUR LAGI!"**

Dan yang muncul dari balik pintu itu bukanlah _yeoja_ bernama Lee Sungmin. Melainkan _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dan atletis dengan wajah sempurnanya, Choi Siwon.

Dan teriakan dari Siwon tadi sukses membuat atmosfer rumah itu seketika berubah menjadi _chaos_.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Seorang _yeoja_ manis dengan dress panjang putih menunduk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tak memedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang kini memandangnya tajam.

"Lee Sungmin, harus berapa kali _appa_ bilang kalau kau ingin keluar rumah izin _appa_ dulu! Atau kalau tidak kau menyuruh Yunho menemanimu!"

"Kalau Minnie ditemani Yunho _oppa_ Minnie nggak bisa main bebas! Nggak enak! Lagian Minnie kan cuma keluar di sekitar sini, masa tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu _chagiya_, di luar itu berbahaya. Kau tahu sendiri kan apa yang terjadi saat terakhir kali kau keluar rumah sendirian." Siwon membelai rambut panjang Sungmin.

"Tapi buktinya tadi kan Minnie tidak apa-apa _oppa_." lirih Sungmin sambil memainkan jarinya. Tampak sangat menggemaskan di mata Siwon yang membuatnya tak tahan mencubit pelan pipi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian _mari-menasihati-putri-tuan-lee-yang-habis-kabur _menghela napas lega.

'Ternyata Minnie benar-benar manusia.' batin Kyuhyun, _idiot._

Tuan Lee menghela napasnya. Tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah putrinya yang hiperactive dan nekat. Padahal baru tiga hari yang lalu yeoja manis itu hampir terserempet mobil tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya kapok.

Begitu juga dengan kejadian seminggu yang lalu saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendorongnya ke jalan saat ia menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau.

Dan Tuan Lee tahu pasti bahwa kejadian-kejadian seperti itu disengaja. Ada yang sengaja ingin mencelakai putri kesayangannya itu.

Tuan Lee menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, seketika wajah Kyuhyun menegang.

"Oh iya Minnie, ada yang mau _appa_ dan _eomma_ kenalkan padamu." Nyonya Lee mendekati Sungmin dan menggandeng tangan putrinya itu menuju Kyuhyun yang memang berdiri agak jauh dari kerumunan _mari-menasihati-putri-tuan-lee-yang-habis-kabur_ itu, tidak mau ikut campur dalam hal menasehati Sungmin. Hey itu memang di luar jangkauannya, bukan?

Pandangan Siwon mengikuti langkah Sungmin dan _eomma_nya. Matanya menyipit saat melihat seorang namja yang tidak dikenalnya berada di arah yang dituju mereka. Berdiri mematung di depan lemari kaca yang berisikan keramik-keramik marmer koleksi Nyonya Lee.

'Siapa dia?' batin Siwon bertanya. Sepertinya saking paniknya karena Sungmin menghilang tadi Siwon sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Nyonya Lee bingung, namun seketika raut wajah bingungnya menghilang saat matanya menangkap _namja_ yang tadi baru saja berkenalan dengannya.

'Kyunnie?' batin Sungmin.

"Minnie, kenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun. Dia yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi mmm.. pelindungmu." Nyonya Lee merasa kurang enak jika menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai _bodyguard _sehingga mengganti kata itu dengan 'pelindung'. Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat ke arah Sungmin.

"Dan mulai sekarang ia akan menemanimu ke mana pun kau pergi. Jadi mulai hari ini ia juga akan tinggal berdua bersamamu di rumahmu _chagi_." lanjut Nyonya Lee. Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Tunggu … sepertinya ada yang aneh.

Tinggal bersama … berdua?

"**_MWO_? !**" Dua orang _namja _yang ada di sana berteriak kaget secara bersamaan. Dua orang namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continue-**

* * *

><p><strong>Mian lagi-lagi updatenya lama dan pendek *bow*<strong>

**Terimakasih buat ****daraemondut,**** Rima KyuMin Elf, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137, princekyu, ****KyuMinnie, ****Shin Ah Chan, ikimasu,**** sheKyuMinnie, yang menyempatkan diri me-review chapter 2 cerita abal ini :)**

******daraemondut : iya bener ada yg typo, mian, hehehe XP******

****KyuMinnie : makasih banget buat sarannya tentang enable kolom review, author bener-benar gak sadar kalau itu di disable -_-v****

****Makasih juga buat semua silent reader, hihihihihi****

****Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^****


End file.
